


Survival Lines

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Wrinkles show proof of experience. Clara has no proof.





	Survival Lines

Marceline traced her fingers on the witch's face. Indeed, no wrinkles.

The witch opened her eyes slowly. She often slept for long.

“Marcy, what's wrong?” asked the witch.

“You do not age, Clara,” said Marcy.

“I never will,” said Clara. She stretched her limbs.

 

_Later_

 

Henry rolled over on the bed. His lover, Clara, looked far away.

“What's wrong, baby?” said Henry. Was she thinking about the Danny she always mentioned in her sleep?

“Nothing,” said Clara. He couldn't tell whether or not she was lying. He never could.

 

_Later_

 

Nessa hid under the floorbeds. She could hear the Nazis outside the house, and prayed that Me or Clara wouldn't give up her husband. Her stomach dropped farther with each footstep.

Somehow understanding, Clara whispered to her “I never will.”

 

_Later (and earlier)_

 

The Doctor hung on the ledge. Clara held out her hand, and he grabbed it.

“Oswald, please don't let go of me!” said the man, his bowtie all askew as he dangled helplessly.

“You know I never will,” quipped Clara. Brave, strong Clara, always hiding her fear. If the Doctor hadn't been scared for his life, he would have cheered her.

 

_Later_

 

“I hate you. You miserable, pretentious immortal. You think just because you're older that you get to be condescending to everyone else,” said Clara to Me. She stormed off, leaving Me to nurse her drink.

“Do you want to leave me?” asked Me. A surprising amount of emotion was in the statement.

Clara didn't respond.

 

_Later_

 

“The answer was no,” said Clara.

Me and her were locked in a dark room. The guards had locked away the key. Unfortunately, the plague that had crept through the countryside meant that the two immortals were probably going to be stuck here for a long time. Perhaps forever.

“Answer to what?” asked Me sharply. In the dark, with her blue anti-radiation cloak, she looked like a fairy.

“Whether or not I would leave you. I never would,” said Clara.

Me stared straight at Clara for some time. Then, Me grinned slowly.

“Yes you would. But thank you,” said Me.

 

_Later_

 

The crew excavating the site of the Orion Wars had found only two corpses. Both were young humanoid woman of unknown physiology, whose bodies were in quarantine. Billy had been dared by his classmates to check the bodies.

He crept down into where the bodies were. He was looking at them, when one opened their eyes.

“Hi. I'm Clara.”

“Ahh! What are you?” said Billy.

“Old ladies,” said the other young girl.

 

_Later_

 

Billy traced his fingers on the zombie's face. Nope, no wrinkles.

The zombie opened her eyes slowly. She often slept for long.

“Marcy, what's wrong?” asked the zombie. She frowned. “I mean Billy.”

“You don't age, Clara,” said Billy.

“I never will,” said Clara. She stretched her limbs.


End file.
